


The Stopwatch

by ironmansassistant



Series: 10 Ways you Meet Team Flash [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmansassistant/pseuds/ironmansassistant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How you meet Team Flash with the ability to temporarily stop time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stopwatch

It was a total accident how you ended up performing on the street that evening. All you wanted to do was make a child stop crying, so you showed him a few magic tricks while his mother frantically dealt with a fender-bender. One little coin appearing behind his ear had made him go from wailing to sniffling, and using your special ability made him gape in amazement. Along with the rest of the street.  
Ever since you discovered you could temporarily stop time you swore you wouldn’t let anyone find out. While there was a lot of good you could do with it, there was a lot more bad out there. So you kept it a secret. Until now.  
You flipped a coin in the air for the child, letting it stop on it’s highest axis as he and the rest of the street watched. Even the boy’s mother and the man she’d accidentally hit were watching in amazement. Of course, now that the boy was no longer crying you needed an escape. You gave the crowd a nervous smile before noticing a blanket hanging out of the open door of the mother’s vehicle. “May I?” you asked, reaching for it.  
Eyes wide the mother nodded. You moved past the crowd, announcing your fantastic exit and kept your back to the nearest building. Everyone was standing in front of you now, so you lifted the blanket up, holding each corner to ensure nobody could see you.  
“Ta-dah!” you shouted, freezing time. You let go of the blanket, watched as it stayed suspended in the air. You stepped around, keeping your attention focused on the crowd around you—your power could only go so far, and for so long when holding this much of the world. Darting down the street and around the corner, you felt you were far enough away to let time go, and let out a sigh when the weight was off of your chest. You leaned against the brick and smiled, feeling a rush as if you had just gotten away with something you shouldn’t have. In a way, you had; after all you’d sworn you wouldn’t use the mysterious power you received the night of the accelerator explosion. But it couldn’t hurt to do a little magic to stop a scared child from crying, right?  
The moon was peeking through the clouds as you started moving down the deserted street. But just as you took your fourth step you were stopped by a red flash. The Flash. He was grinning at you beneath his mask. “That was amazing!”  
You gaped. “What?”  
“What you did back there,” he said, taking a step around you. You started moving quickly, eyes darting around the area to see if this was some kind of joke. But the way he’d just appeared by you, making the wind rush around you, it was definitely no joke.   
“I don’t know what you mean,” you said.  
“You just teleported over here,” he said, still smiling. “Even faster than me.”  
You shook your head. “It’s just a magic trick, I didn’t do any kind of teleporting.” Technically it was true. “And I have somewhere to be so…” Your pace quickened. Laughable, considering who you were walking with.  
Flash zipped in front of you, hands held in the air. “Wait, please. I think…I could use your help.”  
You came to an abrupt stop as you tried to move around him. Seeing him so close made you hesitate, and you wondered how many people in the world could actually name his eye colour. When he lowered his head to look into your eyes and get your full attention you blinked back to reality. “You could use my help?”  
“Yeah, just,” he began, looking over your shoulder as the sound of footsteps came around the corner. “Just, come with me and meet my team. Let me explain.”  
“Team?” you echoed. You took a step back and he stayed where he was. “I just…I mean even if I could do something who says I could help? It’s not teleporting.”  
“No, it’s not,” Flash said, his smile growing. “You stopped time.”  
Your eyes widened. “Ah…”  
He tapped a finger to his ear. “Got a team—you didn’t stop them like you did me.”  
“I stopped you?” You crossed your arms. “I mean…I didn’t do that.”  
“We need your help with someone called Zoom,” Flash told you. He glanced over your shoulder again at someone rounded the corner. “I can explain in more detail but you have to believe me that he’s a very dangerous person, and if I know about you he will too. And you could be a threat.”  
“Now you’re threatening me?” you questioned, taking another step back.  
“No! No, no, no.” Flash looked at whoever had appeared behind you and apparently making a decision, moved quicker than you could see. Quicker than you could think because one second you were on the street the next you were standing in a lab in front of three more people. You wavered a moment before stepping back, gripping a silver rail for support. Flash said, “Look, just hear us out. This is Cisco Ramon,” he pointed to a young man with long hair, sucking on a lollipop, “Dr. Caitlin Snow,” a woman in tall heels and a tight dress, “and…Dr. Harrison Wells.” The formerly dead man waved at you, a small smile on his lips.  
“And my name is Barry Allen,” Flash revealed, taking his helmet off.  
“Congratulations Mr. Allen,” Dr. Wells said, stepping forward. “You’ve just found the key to stopping Zoom.”  
You really didn’t like how they were all watching you.


End file.
